herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Almanac
The ' 'is a list of all items available to collect in the game, including cooking, trapping, crafting, alchemy, fishing, farming, and collecting. The list below is sorted according to the seven main sorting categories in the Almanac. __TOC__ Cooking Ingredients Bag_Of_Rice.png|Bag of Rice|link=Bag of Rice Barley_Grain.png|Barley Grain|link=Barley Grain Butter.png|Butter|link=Butter Cheese.png|Cheese|link=Cheese Chicken_Egg.png|Chicken Egg|link=Chicken Egg Chicken_Fillet.png|Chicken Fillets|link=Chicken Fillets Chunks_o_goat.png|Chunks o' Goat|link=Chunks o' Goat Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon|link=Cinnamon Cornmeal.png|Cornmeal|link=Cornmeal Cow_milk.png|Cow Milk|link=Cow Milk Cream.png|Cream|link=Cream Flour.png|Flour|link=Flour Fried_Egg.png|Fried Egg|link=Fried Egg Ginger.png|Ginger|link=Ginger Goat_cheese.png|Goat's Cheese|link=Goat's Cheese Goats_milk.png|Goat's Milk|link=Goat's Milk Ground_Cumin.png|Ground Cumin|link=Ground Cumin Honey.png|Honey|link=Honey Mutton Chops.png|Mutton Chops|link=Mutton Chops Olive_oil.png|Olive Oil|link=Olive Oil Pasta_Dough.png|Pasta Dough|link=Pasta Dough Pizza_Base.png|Pizza Base|link=Pizza Base Raw Beef.png|Raw Beef|link=Raw Beef Raisins.png|Raisins|link=Raisins Rennet.png|Rennet|link=Rennet Salt.png|Salt|link=Salt Seaweed.png|Seaweed|link=Seaweed Sugar.png|Sugar|link=Sugar Sunflower_oil.png|Sunflower Oil|link=Sunflower Oil Sunflower_seeds.png|Sunflower Seeds|link=Sunflower Seeds tomato.jpg|Tomato|link=Tomato Water.png|Water|link=Water Yeast.png|Yeast|link=Yeast *Candy Marrow *Mincemeat Food Appleswirl_ice_cream.png|Appleswirl Ice Cream|link=Appleswirl Ice Cream Apple_Pie.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie Banana_Bread.png|Banana Bread|link=Banana Bread Banana_Pie.png|Banana Pie|link=Banana Pie BBQ Beef.png|BBQ Beef|link=BBQ_Beef BBQ Mutton.png|BBQ Mutton|link=BBQ_Mutton BBQ_Chicken.png|BBQ Chicken|link=BBQ Chicken Beef Burrito.png|Beef Burrito|link=Beef Burrito Beef Taco.png|Beef Taco|link=Beef Taco Blackberry_Pie.png|Blackberry Pie|link=Blackberry Pie Blowfish Dumplings.png|Blowfish Dumplings|link=Blowfish Dumplings Blueberry_Pie.png|Blueberry Pie|link=Blueberry Pie Boiled Rice.png|Boiled Rice|link=Boiled Rice Bratwurst_Bun.png|Bratwurst Bun|link=Bratwurst Bun Bream Sushi.png|Bream Sushi|link=Bream Sushi Calamari Rings.png|Calamari Rings|link=Calamari Rings Carrot Cake.png|Carrot Cake|link=Carrot Cake Cheese Scone.png|Cheese Scone|link=Cheese Scone Cherry Pie.png|Cherry Pie|link=Cherry Pie Cherryberry_ice_cream.png|Cherryberry Ice Cream|link=Cherryberry Ice Cream Chicken Burrito.png|Chicken Burrito|link=Chicken Burrito Chicken_Fajita.png|Chicken Fajita|link=Chicken Fajita Chicken Fried Rice.png|Chicken Fried Rice|link=Chicken Fried Rice Chicken Taco.png|Chicken Taco|link=Chicken Taco Coconut Cake.png|Coconut Cake|link=Coconut Cake Corn Bread.png|Corn Bread|link=Corn Bread Corn on the cob.png|Corn On The Cob|link=Corn On The Cob Corn Tortilla.png|Corn Tortilla|link=Corn Tortilla Crab_Cakes.png|Crab Cakes|link=Crab Cakes Dried Eel.png|Dried Eel|link=Dried Eel Durian_Bucket.png|Durian Bucket|link=Durian Bucket Eel Sushi.png|Eel Sushi|link=Eel Sushi Egg Fried Rice.png|Egg Fried Rice|link=Egg Fried Rice Fish_Taco.png|Fish Taco|link=Fish Taco Fish and Chips.png|Fish and Chips|link=Fish and Chips Flour Tortilla.png|Flour Tortilla|link=Flour Tortilla Foxgloved_Beef.png|Foxgloved Beef|link=Foxgloved Beef Foxgloved Goat.png|Foxgloved Goat|link=Foxgloved Goat Foxgloved Mutton.png|Foxgloved Mutton|link=Foxgloved Mutton French Onion Soup.png|French Onion Soup|link=French Onion Soup Fried Rice.png|Fried Rice|link=Fried Rice Giant Chicken Skewer.png|Giant Chicken Skewer|link=Giant Chicken Skewer Gingerbread Man.png|Gingerbread Man|link=Gingerbread Man Goats Cheese Crostini.png|Goats' Cheese Crostini|link=Goats' Cheese Crostini Grilled Onion.png|Grilled Onions|link=Grilled Onions Jacket Potato.png|Jacket Potato|link=Jacket Potato Jerk Chicken.png|Jerk Chicken|link=Jerk Chicken Jerk Goat.png|Jerk Goat|link=Jerk Goat Ketchup.png|Ketchup|link=Ketchup Loganberry Cake.png|Loganberry Cake|link=Loganberry Cake Lemon Cake.png|Lemon Cake|link=Lemon Cake Lemon Tart.png|Lemon Tart|link=Lemon Tart Lihapullat.png|Lihapullat|link=Lihapullat Mango Bucket.png|Mango Bucket|link=Mango Bucket Masai Spiced Goat.png|Masai Spiced Goat|link=Masai Spiced Goat Ministry Waybread.png|Ministry Waybread|link=Ministry Waybread Nettle Soup.png|Nettle Soup|link=Nettle Soup Omelet.png|Omelet|link=Omelet Pasta.png|Pasta|link=Pasta Pasta_Arrabbiata.png|Pasta Arrabbiata|link=Pasta Arrabbiata Pasta Pomodoro.png|Pasta Pomodoro|link=Pasta Pomodoro Pasta_Puttanesca.png|Pasta Puttanesca|link=Pasta Puttanesca Pavlova.png|Pavlova|link=Pavlova Peach Pie.png|Peach Pie|link=Peach Pie Pear Pie.png|Pear Pie|link=Pear Pie Pizza.png|Pizza|link=Pizza Plain Cake.png|Plain Cake|link=Plain Cake Popcorn.png|Popcorn|link=Popcorn Pudim_de_Queijo.png|Pudim de Queijo|link=Pudim de Quiejo Pumpkin Pie.png|Pumpkin Pie|link=Pumpkin Pie Raspberry Muffin.png|Raspberry Muffin|link=Raspberry Muffin Red Snapper Sushi.png|Red Snapper Sushi|link=Red Snapper Sushi Roast Beef.png|Roast Beef|link=Roast Beef Roast_Bell_Peppers.png|Roast Bell Peppers|link=Roast Bell Peppers Roast Blue Guppy.png|Roast Blue Guppy|link=Roast Blue Guppy Roast Bream.png|Roast Bream|link=Roast Bream Roast_Brook_Trout.png|Roast Brook Trout|link=Roast Brook Trout Roast Carrot.png|Roast Carrot|link=Roast Carrot Roast Catfish.png|Roast Catfish|link=Roast Catfish Roast Chicken.png|Roast Chicken|link=Roast Chicken Roast Crab.png|Roast Crab|link=Roast Crab Roast European Perch.png|Roast European Perch|link=Roast European Perch Roast Largemouth Bass.pngRoast Largemouth Bass|link=Roast Largemouth Bass Roast Milkfish.png|Roast Milkfish|link=Roast Milkfish BBQ Mutton.png|Roast Mutton|link=Roast Mutton Roast Orange Guppy.png|Roast Orange Guppy|link=Roast Orange Guppy Roast Potatos.png|Roast Potatoes|link=Roast Potatoes Roast Rainbow Trout.png|Roast Rainbow Trout|link=Roast Rainbow Trout Roast Rock Bass.png|Roast Rock Bass|link=Roast Rock Bass Roast Pumpkin.png|Roast Pumpkin|link=Roast Pumpkin Roast Squash.png|Roast Squash|link=Roast Squash Roast Tomato.png|Roast Tomato|link=Roast Tomato Salsa.png|Salsa|link=Salsa Seed Bread.png|Seed Bread|link=Seed Bread Shishkebab.png|Shishkebab|link=Shishkebab Spaghetti And Meatballs.png|Spaghetti And Meatballs|link=Spaghetti And Meatballs Spaghetti_Squash.png|Spaghetti Squash|link=Spaghetti Squash Spice_Cakes.png|Spice Cakes|link=Spice Cakes Steak_Fajita.png|Steak Fajita|link=Steak Fajita Steak Sandwich.png|Steak Sandwich|link=Steak Sandwich Stuffed Squash.pngStuffed Squash|link=Stuffed Squash Toffee_Apple.png|Toffee Apple|link=Toffee Apple Tropical Ice Cream.png|Tropical Ice Cream|link=Tropical Ice Cream Vegetable_Fajita.png|Vegetable Fajita|link=Vegetable Fajita Vegemite_Sandwich.png|Vegemite Sandwich|link=Vegemite Sandwich *Hallowed Candy *Mince Pie *Roast Alligator *Roast Murray Cod *Roast Red Snapper *Roast Silver Perch *Salmon Sushi *Smoked Herring *Smoked Mackerel *Spicy Dragon Claw Drinks Apple_Juice.png|Apple Juice|link=Apple Juice Beer.png|Beer|link=Beer Cherry_Juice.png|Cherry Juice|link=Cherry Juice Coconut_Juice.png|Coconut Milk|link=Coconut Milk Cranberry_Juice.png|Cranberry Juice|link=Cranberry Juice Dandelion_Tea.png|Dandelion Tea|link=Dandelion Tea Dragonfruit_juice.png|Dragonfruit Juice|link=Dragonfruit Juice Durian_Juice.png|Durian Juice|link=Durian Juice Eggnog.png|Eggnog|link=Eggnog Guava Juice.png|Guava Juice|link=Guava Juice Lemonade.png|Lemonade|link=Lemonade Limeade.png|Limeade|link=Limeade Mango_Juice.png|Mango Juice|link=Mango Juice Mead.png|Mead|link=Mead Mulled Wine.png|Mulled Wine|link=Mulled Wine Orange_Juice.png|Orange Juice|link=Orange Juice Peach_Juice.png|Peach Juice|link=Peach Juice Pear_Juice.png|Pear Juice|link=Pear Juice Pineapple Juice.png|Pineapple Juice|link=Pineapple Juice Pure Ambrosia.png|Pure Ambrosia|link=Pure Ambrosia Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Sake.png|Sake|link=Sake Watermelon_Juice.png|Watermelon Juice|link=Watermelon Juice Whiskey.png|Whisky|link=Whisky White_Wine.png|White Wine|link=White Wine Crafting Components Bag_of_Bricks.png|Bag of Bricks|link=Bag of Bricks Bamboo_Pole.png|Bamboo Pole|link=Bamboo Pole Beeswax.png|Beeswax|link=Beeswax Black_Ink.png|Black Ink|link=Black Ink Blue_Dye.png|Blue Dye|link=Blue Dye Candle.png|Candle|link=Candle Stone.png|Stone|link=Stone Wood.png|Wood|link=Wood *Blue Glass Bauble *Bundle of Tinsel *Clay *Cold Iron Cage *Cold Iron Ingot *Contaption Kit *Cotton Cloth *Demon Reel *Equine Thread *Fish Hook *Gnomish Reel *Golden Star *Green Dye *Green Wooden Bauble *Hay *Horn Pole *Kite *Mystical Garland *Nails *Needle *Net *Orange Dye *Pane of Glass *Paper *Pile of Planks *Pink Dye *Plain Yarn *Pole *Purple Dye *Ragged Cloak *Ragged Scrape *Red Clay Bauble *Red Dye *Reel *Roof Tiles *Rope *Sand *Sheep's Wool *Silver Iron Bauble *Spirit Lantern *Straw *Superstrong Net *Tar *Tesla Coil *Thread *Twine *Winch *Window *Wisp Light *Yellow Dye Creations *Ghostbuster *Pile o' Pumpkins *Pumpkin Lantern *Pumpkin Scarecrow *Black Lure *Blue Feather Lure *Blue Guppy Lure *Blue Lei *Blue Lure *Box of Baubles *Brook Trout Lure *Cerise Shirt *Crimson Shirt *Cupid Lei *Disguised Chicken *Fireplace Trap *Giant Blue Egg *Giant Orange Egg *Giant Pink Egg *Green Feather Lure *Green Lure *Hibiscus Island Top *Jelly Worm *Lavender Shirt *Lobsterator V2 *Orange Guppy Lure *Orange Lure *Peryton Doe Decoy *Peryton Fawn Decoy *Pink Lure *Plain Shirt *Purple Lure *Rainbow Lure *Red Lure *Rough Fishing Pole *Shellfish Lure *Straw Maiden Decoy *Sunrise Top *Tropical Top *Watermelon Cape *White Lure *Yellow Lure *Basic Fishing Rod *Cage Drop Trap *Camouflaged Box Trap *Tar Pit *Net-a-pault *Gnomish Rod Alchemy Concoctions *Banksia Nights *Camouflage Paint *Chitinous Paste *Eau D'Orchid *Shadow Ink *Sleeping Lillies *Stonefish Toxin *Venus Cultivar Potions *Day Potion *Five-Minute Potion *Four-Hour Potion *Halfday Potion *Hour Potion *Minor Success Potion *Neverwither Potion *One-Minute Potion *Revive Potion *Week Potion *Major Success Potion Reagents *Starium *Butterfly Chitlin *Creeping Ooze *Distilled Luck *Equine Mote *Four Leaf Clover *Starium Extract *Venus Creep Fishing Fish Crab.PNG|Crab|link=Crab Octopus.PNG|Octopus|link=Octopus *Alligator *Alligator Gar *American Pickerel *Angel Shark *Angelfish *Arapaima *Arctic Cod *Atlantic Cod *Barramundi *Black Ghost Knifefish *Black Pacu *Black Tip Reef Shark *Blowfish *Blue Guppy *Bream *Brook Trout *Catfish *Clown Triggerfish *Clownfish *Coral Hawkfish *Darter *Eel *European Perch *European Pike *Foxface Rabbitfish *Ganges Shark *Goliath Tigerfish *Hammerhead Shark *Harlequin Sweetlips *Herring *King Mackerel *Koi Carp *Largemouth Bass *Mandarinfish *Milkfish *Mooneyes *Mudskipper *Murray Cod *Orange Guppy *Paradise Fish *Phantom Catfish *Princess Parrotfish *Rainbow Trout *Red Lionfish *Red Snapper *Redbelly Piranha *Regal Tang *Rock Bass *Salmon *Saltwater Crocodile *Silver Perch *Spotted Trunkfish *Stonefish *Sturgeon *Tuna *Vampire Tetra *Yabbie *Yellow Tang *YoYo Loach *Zebra Loach *Zebra Moray Lures Bgl.jpg|Blue Guppy Lure|link=Blue Guppy Lure *Black Lure *Blue Feather Lure *Blue Lure *Brook Trout Lure *Cricket *Frog *Green Feather Lure *Green Lure *Jelly Worm *Monarch Caterpillar *Newt *Orange Guppy *Orange Lure *Pink Lure *Purple Lure *Rainbow Lure *Red Lure *Shellfish Lure *White Lure *Worm *Yellow Lure Rods *Rough Fishing Pole *Basic Fishing Rod *Sparkle Rod *Gnomish Rod Farming Animals Chicken.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Goat.png|Goat|link=Goat Sheep.png|Sheep|link=Sheep Cow.png|Cow|link=Cow Crops Barley.png|Barley|link=Barley Bell Pepper.png|Bell Pepper|link=Bell Pepper Birdseye Chili Pepper.png|Birdseye Chili Pepper|link=Birdseye Chili Pepper Carrot.png|Carrots|link=Carrots Cayenne Pepper.png|Cayenne Pepper|link=Cayenne Pepper Clover.png|Clover|link=Clover Corn.png|Corn|link=Corn Cotton.png|Cotton|link=Cotton Cumin Pods.png|Cumin Pods|link=Cumin Pods Garlic.png|Garlic|link=Garlic Green Grapes.png|Green Grapes|link=Green Grapes Horseradish.png|Horseradish|link=Horseradish Mushroom.png|Mushroom|link=Mushroom Olives.png|Olives|link=Olives Onions.png|Onions|link=Onions Pink Tulip.png|Pink Tulips|link=Pink Tulips Potato.png|Potato|link=Potato Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin|link=Pumpkin Purple Grapes.png|Purple Grapes|link=Purple Grapes Rice.png|Rice|link=Rice Squash.png|Squash|link=Squash Sugarcane.png|Sugarcane|link=Sugarcane Sunflower.png|Sunflowers|link=Sunflower Tomato.jpg|Tomato|link=Tomato Watermelon.png|Watermelon|link=Watermelon Wheat.png|Wheat|link=Wheat Yellow Tulip.png|Yellow Tulips|link=Yellow Tulips Zucchini.png|Zucchini|link=Zucchini *Candy Bones Fruit & Blossoms African_Flame_Blossom.jpg|African Flame Blossom|link=African Flame Blossom Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Banana.png|Banana|link=Banana Blackberry.png|Blackberries|link=Blackberries Blueberry.png|Blueberry|link=Blueberry Ceibo_Blossom.png|Ceibo Blossom|link=Ceibo Blossom Cherry.png|Cherry|link=Cherry Coconut.png|Coconut|link=Coconut Cranberry.png|Cranberry|link=Cranberry Dragon Fruit.png|Dragonfruit|link=Dragonfruit Durian.png|Durian|link=Durian Frangipani_Blossom.png|Frangipani Blossom|link=Frangipani Blossom Guava.png|Guava|link=Guava Kowhai Blossom.png|Kowhai Blossom|link=Kowhai Blossom Lemon.png|Lemon|link=Lemon Lime.png|Lime|link=Lime Loganberry.png|Loganberry|link=Loganberry Mango.png|Mango|link=Mango Orange.png|Orange|link=Orange Peach.png|Peach|link=Peach Pear.png|Pear|link=Pear Persian_Silk_Blossom.png|Persian Silk Blossom|link=Persian Silk Blossom Pineapple.png|Pineapple|link=Pineapple Raspberry.png|Raspberry|link=Raspberry Walnut.png|Walnut|link=Walnut Wattle_Blossom.png|Wattle Blossom|link=Wattle Blossom Collecting Flowers African_Daisy.png|African Daisy|link=African Daisy Bamboo.png|Bamboo|link=Bamboo Banksia.png|Banksia|link=Banksia Bat_Flowers.png|Bat Flower|link=Bat Flower Bird_of_Paradise.png|Bird of Paradise|link=Bird of Paradise Bistort.png|Bistort|link=Bistort Blood_Flower.png|Blood Flower|link=Blood Flower Bluebell.png|Bluebell|link=Bluebell Bullrushes.png|Bullrushes|link=Bullrushes Cactus.png|Cactus|link=Cactus California_Poppy.png|California Poppy|link=California Poppy Cotton_Thistle.png|Cotton Thistle|link=Cotton Thistle Creep_Vine.png|Creep Vine|link=Creep Vine Creep_Weed.png|Creep Weed|link=Creep Weed Dandelion.png|Dandelion|link=Dandelion Foxglove.png|Foxglove|link=Foxglove Fuschia.png|Fuschia|link=Fuschia Giant_Fern.png|Giant Fern|link=Giant Fern Hibiscus.png|Hibiscus|link=Hibiscus Lion's_Tail.png|Lion's Tail|link=Lion's Tail Orchid.png|Orchid|link=Orchid Passion_Flower.png|Passion Flower|link=Passion Flower Prickly_Pear_Cactus.png|Prickly Pear Cactus|link=Prickly Pear Cactus Red_Poppy.png|Red Poppy|link=Red Poppy St_Johns_Wort.png|St Johns Wort|link=St Johns Wort Stinging_Nettle.png|Stinging Nettle|link=Stinging Nettle Sturt_Desert_Pea.png|Sturt Desert Pea|link=Sturt Desert Pea Venus_Fly_Trap.png|Venus Fly Trap|link=Venus Fly Trap Water_Lily.png|Water Lily|link=Water Lily White_Egret.png|White Egret|link=White Egret Wild_Ginger.png|Wild Ginger|link=Wild Ginger Wild_Grass.png|Wild Grass|link=Wild Grass Trees & Bushes Acadia.png|Acacia|link=Acacia African_Flame_Tree.png|African Flame Tree|link=African Flame Tree Apple_Tree.png|Apple Tree|link=Apple Tree Banana_Tree.png|Banana Tree|link=Banana Tree Banyan_Tree.png|Banyan Tree|link=Banyan Tree Baobab.png|Baobab|link=Baobab Blackberry_Bush.png|Blackberry Bush|link=Blackberry Bush Blue_Gum_Eucalyptus.png|Blue Gum Eucalyptus|link=Blue Gum Eucalyptus Blueberry_Bush.png|Blueberry Bush|link=Blueberry Bush Ceibo_Tree.png|Ceibo Tree|link=Ceibo Tree Cherry_Tree.png|Cherry Tree|link=Cherry Tree Coconut_Tree.png|Coconut Tree|link=Coconut Tree Cranberry_Bush.png|Cranberry Bush|link=Cranberry Bush Creep_Tree.png|Creep Tree|link=Creep Tree Cypress_Tree.png|Cypress Tree|link=Cypress Tree Dragonfruit_Tree.png|Dragonfruit Tree|link=Dragonfruit Tree Durian_Tree.png|Durian Tree|link=Durian Tree Frangipani_Tree.png|Frangipani Tree|link=Frangipani Tree Gingko_Tree.png|Gingko Tree|link=Gingko Tree Guava_Tree.png|Guava Tree|link=Guava Tree Kowhai Tree.png|Kowhai Tree|link=Kowhai Tree Lemon_Tree.png|Lemon Tree|link=Lemon Tree Lime_Tree.png|Lime Tree|link=Lime Tree Loganberry_Bush.png|Loganberry Bush|link=Loganberry Bush Mango_Tree.png|Mango Tree|link=Mango Tree Maple_Tree.png|Maple|link=Maple Oak_Tree.png|Oak Tree|link=Oak Tree Orange_Tree.png|Orange Tree|link=Orange Tree Peach_Tree.png|Peach Tree|link=Peach Tree Pear_Tree.png|Pear Tree|link=Pear Tree Persian_Silk_Tree.png|Persian Silk Tree|link=Persian Silk Tree Pine_Tree.png|Pine Tree|link=Pine Tree Pineapple_Tree.png|Pineapple Tree|link=Pineapple Tree Pink_Gingko_Tree.png|Pink Gingko Tree|link=Pink Gingko Tree Poplar.png|Poplar|link=Poplar Raspberry_Bush.png|Raspberry Bush|link=Raspberry Bush Sequoia_Tree.png|Sequoia Tree|link=Sequoia Tree Sliver Birch.jpg|Silver Birch|link=Silver Birch Walnut_Tree.png|Walnut Tree|link=Walnut Tree Wattle_Tree.png|Wattle Tree|link=Wattle Tree Willow_Tree.png|Willow|link=Willow *Toffee Apple Tree Butterflies 89'98.png|89'98|link=89'98 African Swallotail.png|African Swallowtail|link=African Swallowtail Anna's 88.png|Anna's 88|link=Anna's 88 Arhopala Hercules.png|Arhopala Hercules|link=Arhopala Hercules Blue Eyed Pansy.png|Blue Eyed Pansy|link=Blue Eyed Pansy Blue Mopho.png|Blue Morpho|link=Blue Morpho Claudina.png|Claudina|link=Claudina Common Jezebel.png|Common Jezebel|link=Common Jezebel Cruiser.png|Cruiser|link=Cruiser Cymothoe Sangaris.png|Cymothoe Sangaris|link=Cymothoe Sangaris Danube_Clouded_Yellow.png|Danube Clouded Yellow|link=Danube Clouded Yellow Eastern Tiger Swallowtail.png|Eastern Tiger Swallowtail|link=Eastern Tiger Swallowtail Goliath_Birdwing.png|Goliath Birdwing|link=Goliath Birdwing Green Birdwing.png|Green Birdwing|link=Green Birdwing Leopard_Lacewing.png|Leopard Lacewing|link=Leopard Lacewing Mangrove Buckeye.png|Mangrove Buckeye|link=Mangrove Buckeye Monarch.png|Monarch|link=Monarch Peacock.png|Peacock|link=Peacock Pink Tipped Satyr.png|Pink Tipped Satyr|link=Pink Tipped Satyr Prepona.png|Prepona|link=Prepona Purple Emperor.png|Purple Emperor|link=Purple Emperor Purple_Spotted_Swallowtail.png|Purple Spotted Swallowtail|link=Purple Spotted Swallowtail Queen_Alexandras_Birdwing.png|Queen Alexandras Birdwing|link=Queen Alexandras Birdwing Question Mark.png|Question Mark|link=Question Mark Richmond Birdwing.png|Richmond Birdwing|link=Richmond Birdwing Rippon Birdwing.png|Rippon Birdwing|link=Rippon Birdwing Short Tailed Swallowtail.png|Short-tailed Swallowtail|link=Short-tailed Swallowtail Silvery Argus.png|Silvery Argus|link=Silvery Argus Ulysses.png|Ulysses|link=Ulysses White Barred Emperor.png|White Barred Emperor|link=White Barred Emperor Zebra Longwing.png|Zebra Longwing|link=Zebra Longwing Jewels Cut_Agate.png|Cut Agate|link=Cut Agate Cut_Amethyst.png|Cut Amethyst|link=Cut Amethyst Cut_Bloodstone.png|Cut Bloodstone|link=Cut Bloodstone Cut_Diamond.png|Cut Diamond|link=Cut Diamond Cut_Emerald.png|Cut Emerald|link=Cut Emerald Cut_Garnet.png|Cut Garnet|link=Cut Garnet Cut_Opal.png|Cut Opal|link=Cut Opal Cut_Ruby.png|Cut Ruby|link=Cut Ruby Cut_Sapphire.png|Cut Sapphire|link=Cut Sapphire Cut_Sardonyx.png|Cut Sardonyx|link=Cut Sardonyx Cut_Topaz.png|Cut Topaz|link=Cut Topaz Cut_Turquoise.png|Cut Turquoise|link=Cut Turquoise Rough_Agate.png|Rough Agate|link=Rough Agate Rough_Amethyst.png|Rough Amethyst|link=Rough Amethyst Rough_Bloodstone.png|Rough Bloodstone|link=Rough Bloodstone Rough_Diamond.png|Rough Diamond|link=Rough Diamond Rough_Emerald.png|Rough Emerald|link=Rough Emerald Rough_Garnet.png|Rough Garnet|link=Rough Garnet Rough_opal.png|Rough Opal|link=Rough Opal Rough_Ruby.png|Rough Ruby|link=Rough Ruby Rough_Sapphire.png|Rough Sapphire|link=Rough Sapphire Rough_Sardonyz.png|Rough Sardonyx|link=Rough Sardonyx Rough_Topaz.png|Rough Topaz|link=Rough Topaz Rough_Turquoise.png|Rough Turquoise|link=Rough Turquoise Loot *Ambrosia Plant *Bai Ze Tu Pages *Basilisk Egg *Black Horn *Blue Dragonscale *Blue Feather *Charged Nugget *Cold Iron Nugget *Dragon Claw *Enchanted Horseshoe *Fang *Fairylights *Giant Egg *Glow Worm *Gnome Hat *Gold Feather *Golden Hair *Green Dragonscale *Green Feather *Liver *Lustral Water *Mechanical Parts *Mystic Horsehair *Neverfading Coal *Orange Feather *Pearl *Peluda Acid *Peryton Antler Fragment *Pink Feather *Pixie Dust *Red Dragonscale *Red Feather *Sheep Skull *Tartary Fluff *Umbra *Valkyrie Sword *Violet Feather Trapping Monsters (For a list of all monsters, please see the Bestiary page) Traps *Basic Box Trap *Basic Pit *Ghostbuster *Lobsterator V2 *Cage Drop Trap *Camouflaged Box Trap *Tar Pit *Net-a-pault *Snapper Trapper *Ballista *Ballista Fortis *Ballista Ingenium *Ballista Rapida *Basic Birdcage Trap *Clam Trap *Creaky Submarine *Da Vinci Wings *Hoverclaw *Kite Trap *Mutant Venus Flytrap *Mystic Circle *Quicksand Trap *Tesla Trap *Trojan Horse Trap *Whirlpool Trap Quest Items *Fulcanelli's' Formula Category:Items Category:Gameplay